


The Days After, and the Days After Them.

by duckgirlie



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherin Zeke and Casey play video games, Delilah cries, and Casey can't bring himself to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Days After, and the Days After Them.

Delilah liked to pretend nothing happened. Which worked for her. But it made Casey uneasy. If she found it so easy to pretend it never happened, what's to stop her pretending he never happened either? Right afterwards, she's been forward. Very forward. But it's been four months now, and he can feel her starting to pull away. Because even when they're alone, and he moves into kiss her, she's pulling away, mumbling something about a lot of homework out of those perfect, red lips. And when she's gone he goes too, and usually ends up on Zeke's couch, playing Nintendo.

 

Last night, he didn't go home. When he wakes up, he's still on Zeke's couch, out in the garage, with Zeke sprawled out beside him. He tries to move, but he's stuck. He looks around, trying to move his legs, but he stops when he realises Zeke's still asleep. More importantly, Zeke's asleep on him. Zeke's legs are curled around his, and, until he woke up, his head was on Zeke's shoulder. And he's thinking hard, trying to remember last night, but he can't get farther then level eight of Halo. But Zeke blinks, and Casey stops trying to remember.

 

Casey tried to flex his legs awake, telling himself that he wanted to feel them so he could make sure they're okay. Even then, he doesn't pull them from underneath Zeke, telling himself that he doesn't want to wake Zeke up. He stayed like that, folded beneath him, before he had to admit that he was uncomfortable. He tried to pull his legs from under Zeke, tried to push Zeke's body to free himself. As he pushed, Zeke shifted, but instead of rolling away, he rolled himself entirely onto Casey. As the other boy's weight covered him, Casey stopped struggling.

 

They didn't go to school that day. Instead, they stayed on the couch, blasting their way through GTA. And when Zeke stretched his arms, and the duvet slid off, Casey was extra sure to avert his eyes. And as he stared at CJ running across the screen, he was half sure he could see a smile on Zeke's face. And when Zeke sat down again, was is his imagination, or did Zeke slide across the couch? And a second later, he could feel Zeke's leg pressing against his. This he defiantly wasn't imagining. And then, he turned to face him.

 

The next step, well it was kind of a blur. He can remember Zeke's hand on his shoulder, and Zeke's thumb tracing small circles on his collarbone. And he can remember Zeke leaning in and pressing his lips against his, and Zeke's other hand press lightly against his chest, and Casey just sat there, too shocked to move. It was only when Zeke slid his tongue gently into his mouth that Casey finally reacted. And with a low moan that made Zeke's lips curl in a smile, Casey returned the kiss. And after that, Casey found it hard to concentrate.

 

The next day, Casey was leaning against his locker when Delilah yanked him into an empty classroom. Her usually flawless eyes were ringed with red, and she was saying something through choking sobs. Casey stared past her head, through the pane of glass in the window, watching students shuffle past. And Delilah was saying something. Something about her parents, and credit cards, and a car. But suddenly Zeke walked into view, and Casey tuned her out. Brushing past her angry glare, he stood in front of the window, brushing a hand against the glass. Zeke smiled, and Casey smiled back.


End file.
